


Po czyim trupie?

by dieOtter



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, bożonarodzeniowy fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Świąteczny fluff z nastoletnią Verity w roli głównej





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prezent gwiazdkowy dla Tiny Latawiec.

Kolejne pokolenia Poldarków przewijały się przez Trenwith House, podczas gdy ciotka Agatha trwała wciąż niezmienna – niemodna suknia, czepek z falbanką, bezzębny uśmiech dla jednych, złośliwy komentarz dla innych – niczym stały punkt pośród rodzinnych zawirowań. Dlatego też, kiedy na początku grudnia staruszka rozchorowała się tak, że doktor Choake nie dawał jej najmniejszych szans, na rodzinę padł strach – nikt z mieszkańców dworu nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie Trenwith bez jego najstarszej mieszkanki. Szczęściem dla rodu Poldarków, ciotka Agatha nie zwykła przejmować się cudzymi oczekiwaniami, w związku z czym w tygodniu poprzedzającym Gwiazdkę wstała z łóżka o własnych siłach, zeszła do kuchni i zaskakująco silnym głosem zażądała od zaskoczonej pani Tabb grzanego piwa z cukrem i jajkami. Tego samego dnia doktor Choake oznajmił – z równym przekonaniem, z jakim przedtem wydawał wyrok zgoła przeciwny – że seniorka rodu Poldarków będzie zdrowa. Domownicy odetchnęli z ulgą – wszak minęło zaledwie kilka lat od przedwczesnej śmierci żony pana Charlesa i nikt tu jeszcze nie był gotowy na kolejny pogrzeb.  
     Jedyną osobą, dla której ozdrowienie ciotki nie oznaczało końca trosk i kłopotów, była panna Verity Poldark. Czternastoletnia dziewczyna, wcześnie utraciwszy matkę, musiała szybko dorosnąć i przyjąć na siebie jeden po drugim kolejne obowiązki związane z opieką nad domem, ojcem i młodszym bratem. Dotychczas jednak miała stałe wsparcie w osobie Agathy, która, choć w podeszłym wieku i dosyć leniwa, cieszyła się jednak posłuchem tak krewnych, jak i służby, a do tego miała słabość do młodej podopiecznej. Tym razem jednak o pomocy ciotki nie mogło być mowy – wciąż była zbyt osłabiona po niedawnej chorobie – co oznaczało, że Verity musiała po raz pierwszy przygotować świąteczne przyjęcie w pojedynkę. Miała oczywiście służbę na czele z panią Tabb, ta jednak, choć była doskonałą gospodynią, nie potrafiła funkcjonować, nie otrzymawszy wcześniej wyraźnych i szczegółowych poleceń czy wytycznych. Im bliżej świąt, tym więcej pojawiało się problemów, które Verity musiała rozwiązać w trybie natychmiastowym. Pani Tabb wyrastała u jej boku jak spod ziemi, zadając coraz to nowe pytania. Który obrus powinien pojawić się na świątecznym stole? Która zastawa? Jakie potrawy i w jakiej kolejności? Jak usadzeni będą goście? I ilu właściwie ich będzie?  
     To ostatnie zagadnienie spędzało sen z powiek Verity nawet bardziej niż pozostałe. Wiedziała, że ojciec i stryj nie pozostawali w najlepszych stosunkach. Póki żyły ich żony, zwykle udawało się jakoś pogodzić braci na święta tak, by choć raz w roku zasiedli przy jednym stole, nie wyciągając na powierzchnię dawnych zatargów. Od śmierci ciotki Grace stryj Joshua zamknął się w sobie i zdziwaczał, zdecydowanie odrzucając zaproszenia z Trenwith. Verity odwiedzała go kilkakrotnie w Namparze, czując, że to jej obowiązek, jednak wizyty te nie sprawiały jej przyjemności. Dom był ponury i zaniedbany tak, że sprawiał wrażenie starego, choć jego budowę zakończono nie tak dawno temu, służący, Judd Paynter, wiecznie pijany, zaś pana domu niewiele wydawało się obchodzić. Verity starała się jednak podtrzymywać kontakty z Namparą, jeśli nawet nie ze względu na stryja, to przez Rossa. Śmierć matki była dla kuzyna ogromnym ciosem – Verity rozumiała to doskonale, sama przeżyła wszak to samo – zaś kiedy zmarł także mały Claude Anthony, Nampara stała się najbardziej ponurym miejscem, jakie panna Poldark znała w całej Kornwalii.  
     Nie, stwierdziła Verity na kilka dni przed Wigilią. Nie mogła pozwolić, by Ross i jego ojciec spędzili Boże Narodzenie w tym okropnym, zimnym dworzyszczu. To były jej święta, jej dzieło i miała prawo cieszyć się nim z całą rodziną. Zebrawszy się na odwagę, wymknęła się ze spiżarni, zostawiając pani Tabb przegląd ich pokaźnego zapasu przetworów, zdjęła fartuch, poprawiła wiecznie zmierzwione włosy i nieśmiało zapukała do gabinetu ojca.  
– Pani Tabb i ja chciałybyśmy wiedzieć, ilu dokładnie gości będzie na świątecznym przyjęciu – zapytała nieśmiało, przybierając możliwie niewinny wyraz twarzy.  
– Cóż, będzie kuzyn William-Alfred, ciotka Betty, zaprosiłem także doktora Choake'a i wielebnego Arscotta z małżonką. I to chyba wszystko, moje dziecko. W tym roku będziemy świętować dosyć skromnie...  
– A... – Verity urwała, obawiając się gniewu ojca, w końcu ciągnęła jednak dalej. – A stryj Joshua i Ross?  
Charles Poldark prychnął głośno, uderzając się dłonią po udzie.  
– Joshua do stary, uparty dureń, moja droga. Przykro mi mówić takie rzeczy o rodzonym bracie, ale cóż począć, skoro tak jest. – Wzruszył ramionami.  
– To przecież Boże Narodzenie, ojcze – upomniała go córka łagodnie. – Czy nie powinniśmy wybaczać bliźnim i okazywać im naszą miłość niezależnie od ich postępowania?  
– Czyżbyś zamierzała mnie pouczać, smarkulo? – Charles zmarszczył brwi, ale nie wyglądał na zirytowanego, raczej rozbawionego, co dodało dziewczynie odwagi.  
– Gdzieżbym śmiała, ojcze. Po prostu zrobiło mi się żal Rossa. Niedawno stracił matkę i braciszka, nie chciałabym, żeby spędził święta samotnie, rozpamiętując swoją stratę. – Verity wiedziała, że ojciec, choć od lat skłócony z bratem, żywi szczerą sympatię wobec pełnego werwy, skorego do psot bratanka, który stanowił zdecydowane przeciwieństwo jego własnego syna, Francisa. Chłopcy zresztą przyjaźnili się od maleńkości, za nic mając dzielące ich różnice, jak i rodzinne konflikty. Trzymać ich z dala od siebie w Święta byłoby okrucieństwem.  
– Ross, moja droga, pewnie i tak przyleci tu, jak tylko uda mu się wycyganić od ojca konia. Ten chochlik wprost nie potrafi usiedzieć w miejscu – roześmiał się Charles, którego myśli wyraźnie biegły tym samym torem. – Muszę ci coś wyznać, Verity – dodał po chwili znacznie poważniejszym tonem. – Widziałem się z Joshuą tydzień temu w Truro. Podszedłem do niego tylko dlatego, że chciałem go poinformować o poprawie samopoczucia ciotki Agathy, ale że był z nami doktor Choake, jakoś tak niezręcznie byłoby ominąć temat świątecznego przyjęcia, więc pomyślałem, niech mu będzie, Boże Narodzenie jest w końcu tylko raz w roku. No i zaprosiłem draba. Wiesz, co mi odpowiedział? – Charles aż poczerwieniał ze złości. – Po moim trupie, tak powiedział! I jeszcze parę innych równie miłych rzeczy, których nie zamierzam powtarzać panience w twoim wieku.  
Verity na moment spuściła głowę.  
– Naprawdę nie da się nic zrobić? – szepnęła błagalnie.  
Charles wzruszył ramionami,  
– Sama widzisz, dziecko, że ja zrobiłem swoje. Jeśli kogoś masz za to winić, wiń mego brata.  
– A gdybym przekonała stryja Joshuę, żeby przyjął nasze zaproszenie? – Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści, czując jak ogarnia ją złość na ojca i stryja. Dzielnie wytrzymała na poły kpiące, na poły wątpiące spojrzenie ojca, w duchu układając już mowę, którą wygłosi, kiedy znajdzie się w Namparze.  
– Jeśli ci się uda, osobiście ci pogratuluję – prychnął Charles po chwili namysłu. – Ale nie licz na to. Mój braciszek jest jeszcze bardziej uparty niż ja.  
  
     Czując ulgę na myśl o tym, że ojciec nie tylko nie wpadł w gniew, ale nawet dał coś w rodzaju przyzwolenia na jej misję, Verity poprosiła Tabba o osiodłanie jej konia i ruszyła w kierunku Nampary. Początkowo poganiała wierzchowca, nie tylko ze względu na ogrom pracy, jaki wciąż czekał na nią w domu, ale przede wszystkim pragnąc jak najszybciej mieć za sobą przeprawę ze stryjem. Joshua Poldark zawsze ją onieśmielał. O dwa lata młodszy od Charlesa, wydawał się jednak znacznie bardziej zgorzkniały i jakby zmęczony życiem. Być może zresztą stał się taki dopiero po śmierci żony – Verity nie była pewna, gdyż, będąc małą dziewczynką, rozmawiała z nim równie rzadko, a może i jeszcze rzadziej niż teraz. Słyszała natomiast sporo plotek na temat jego burzliwej młodości, zakończonej dopiero ślubem z ciotką Grace. Okoliczni mieszkańcy nieraz komentowali, że młody Ross Poldark wdał się w ojca i Verity myślała czasem, że jeśli stryja za młodu podobnie rozpierała energia, to może nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że wypalił się także wcześniej niż inni.  
     Droga była kamienna i wyboista, zaś po ostatnich opadach stała się do tego wyjątkowo śliska, ostatecznie więc dziewczyna została zmuszona do ściągnięcia wodzy i poruszania się zaledwie wyciągniętym stępem. Fakt ten, choć początkowo nieco irytujący, ostatecznie uratował ją przed bolesnym upadkiem, kiedy spłoszony wierzchowiec odskoczył gwałtownie w bok, a następnie, poślizgnąwszy się na mokrych kamieniach, przysiadł na zadzie, tuląc uszy i błyskając białkami oczu. Uspokoił się dopiero kiedy dostrzegł, że ukrytym zagrożeniem okazał się nie podstępny drapieżnik, a jedynie dwaj chłopcy w zabłoconych ubraniach, którzy z głośnym szelestem wyłonili się z rosnących wzdłuż drogi zarośli. Mniejszy z urwisów przeczesał jasne kędziory ubłoconymi palcami, wyraźnie zawstydzony, i wbił wzrok w ziemię, usiłując zrobić możliwie niewinną minę. Wyższy natomiast, ciemnowłosy i ciemnooki, uśmiechnął się pod nosem na widok zwisającej niezgrabnie z siodła amazonki, ale skoczył naprzód, by złapać wodze spłoszonego zwierzęcia i zmusić je do zaprzestania nerwowego tańca w miejscu. Verity, którą niespodziewana reakcja konia pozbawiła równowagi, z ulgą wyplątała spódnicę spomiędzy nóg i zsunęła się na ziemię. Skinieniem głowy podziękowała za pomoc i schwyciła wodze krótko przy pysku wierzchowca, po czym, wciąż gładząc go uspokajająco po nosie, zwróciła się w stronę winowajców.  
– Bawiliście się w Wheal Maiden. Znowu! – wytknęła, groźnie marszcząc brwi.  
Kopalnia Wheal Maiden była od lat nieczynna, a zrujnowane budynki i pozostałości po maszynach stały się ulubionym placem zabaw dla okolicznej dzieciarni. Verity widok zardzewiałych elementów wyciągu i kołowrotu przyprawiał o dreszcz, nie rozumiała też całkiem, co takiego miało w sobie to miejsce, że przyciągało niespokojne duchy takie jak Ross Poldark – była przekonana, że to mieszkający w pobliżu kuzyn był prowodyrem tych zabaw. Francis nie lubił brudzić sobie ubrania bez powodu, ale za Rossem poszedłby w ognień. Teraz też brat zignorował jej uwagę, zamiast tego podnosząc wzrok na towarzysza. Wiedząc, że Rossa znacznie trudniej zastraszyć, Verity dodatkowo oparła ręce na biodrach i postąpiła krok naprzód, wykorzystując przewagą wzrostu, którą, jak podejrzewała, nie miała się cieszyć zbyt długo.  
– O ile dobrze pamiętam, żadnemu z was nie wolno tam chodzić. To niebezpieczne. Możecie się zranić, złamać nogę, lub co gorsza wpaść do któregoś z szybów albo utopić się w kanale odpływowym!  
Ross przewrócił oczami.  
– Daj spokój, Verity, znam tam każdy kamień i każdą dziurę.  
– Ty tak, ale Francis? Jest mniej sprawny od ciebie, jak coś sobie zrobi, będziesz miał go na sumieniu. Jesteś starszy, Ross, powinieneś być bardziej odpowiedzialny! – Verity miała wrażenie, że sama brzmi, jakby miała co najmniej o dziesięć lat więcej niż w rzeczywistości, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. Samo wyobrażenie dwóch małych chłopców bawiących się w tej ponurej ruinie napawało ją niepokojem, a niebezpieczeństwa, które wymieniła, były jak najbardziej realne – tymi samymi słowami ostrzegał Francisa ojciec, gdy eskapady chłopców po raz pierwszy wyszły na jaw. To był jeden z tych rzadkich momentów, kiedy obaj bracia Poldark byli tego samego zdania i zgodnie spuścili swoim synom lanie. Verity była przekonana, że kara odniosła spodziewany skutek, jednak najwyraźniej była w błędzie.  
– Hej, nie mów o mnie, jakbym był dzieckiem! – obruszył się tymczasem Francis. – Ross jest tylko o czternaście miesięcy starszy, to czysty przypadek, że urósł większy.  
– Nic nam nie groziło, naprawdę – zapewnił ją Ross, ignorując kuzyna.  
Verity potrząsnęła głową.  
– Wybacz, ale jakoś ci nie wierzę. Jeśli ojciec i stryj wam tego zabronili, to z pewnością wiedzieli, co robią.  
– Ale kiedy tobie ojciec zabronił przyjaźnić się z Joan Pascoe, byłaś wściekła, jak nie wiem co! – wtrącił Francis złośliwie. – Z wami dziewczynami to zawsze tak, nic nie rozumiecie, a zachowujecie się, jakbyście wszystkie rozumy zjadły! – stwierdził, pogardliwie wydymając usta.  
Ross uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się odrobinę kpiąco.  
– A powiedz mi, kuzynie, z iloma dziewczynami ostatnio rozmawiałeś? Bo kiedy wczoraj zagadnęła cię siostra Marka Daniela, oblałeś się rumieńcem jak panienka na wydaniu i dałeś nura za stodołę.  
Ku rozbawieniu Verity, jej brat spłonił się ponownie i odwrócił wzrok. Ross zachichotał i puścił do kuzynki oko.  
– A co ty tu robisz, Verity? – Francis chyba doszedł do wniosku, że znajduje się na przegranej pozycji, bo postanowił nagle zmienić temat.  
Dziewczyna zawahała się, niepewna, czy powinna zdradzać chłopcom swój prawdziwy cel, a jednocześnie niezdolna do kłamstwa.  
– Wybrałam się na przejażdżkę – odparła wymijająco, pragnąc zyskać na czasie.  
– Dokąd niby? – Francis zmarszczył brwi. – Nie powinnaś przygotowywać przyjęcia świątecznego z panią Tabb?  
Ross przewrócił oczami, ale wyraz jego twarzy stał się nagle dziwnie poważny.  
– Tracisz czas, Verity. – Droga, na której się znajdowali, prowadziła w prostej linii tylko w jedno miejsce, do Nampary, i Ross musiał się już domyślić, dokąd zmierzała kuzynka i dlaczego.  
– Mimo to chciałabym spróbować – odparła dziewczyna poważnie.  
– Co spróbować? O czym wy mówicie? – Francis spojrzał pytająco kolejno na siostrę i kuzyna, znów został jednak zignorowany.  
– Słyszałem, co zaszło w Truro. Judd mi opowiedział – odparł Ross krótko. – Ojciec ponoć przez całą drogę powrotną gderał, że nie potrzebuje łaski od bogatych krewnych i niech sobie stryj Charles schowa swoją jałmużnę tam, gdzie... no wiesz – zmieszał się na moment. – I takie tam. Nie ma szans, żeby zmienił zdanie.  
– Ale tu nie chodzi o żadną łaskę, tylko o ducha świąt! – obruszyła się Verity. – Powinniśmy je spędzić razem, jako rodzina!  
– Czekajcie – wtrącił się Francis. – To znaczy, że ty i stryj Joshua nie przyjdziecie do nas na święta?  
Tym razem to Verity z trudem powstrzymała się od przewrócenia oczami. Jak to możliwe, by jej rodzony brat był aż tak mało domyślny?  
– Ależ Francisie, przecież wiesz, że ojciec i stryj mają pewne... niesnaski – wyjaśniła w końcu, widząc, że Ross milczy i unika wzroku obojga kuzynostwa. – Ale przekonamy stryja Joshuę, żeby przyjął zaproszenie do Trenwith. Musi nam się udać – powiedziała stanowczo, starając się przekonać tak siebie, jak i chłopców. Ponury i zacięty wyraz twarzy Rossa tylko utwierdził ją w przekonaniu, że kuzyn nie powinien spędzić Bożego Narodzenia w Namparze z pijanym Juddem i ojcem, który, jak zaobserwowała, także topił czasem żałobę w alkoholu.  
– Wsiadajcie – zarządziła, wskazując głową na swego wierzchowca. – Uniesie naszą trójkę, i tak nie da się jechać zbyt szybko. I tylko, Francisie? – zwróciła się do brata. – Bądź tak miły i nie wtrącaj się, kiedy będę rozmawiała ze stryjem. A najlepiej w ogóle nie pokazuj mu się na oczy. Obaj się nie pokazujcie, nie w tych ubłoconych ubraniach.  
Francis wzruszył ramionami.  
– Nawet nie zamierzam tam wchodzić – mruknął. – Już wolę towarzystwo Judda Payntera.  
Verity zmarszczyła brwi, rzucając badawcze spojrzenie na Rossa, jednak twarz kuzyna była nieprzenikniona, a dziewczyna ostatecznie zdecydowała się nie upominać tym razem brata. W chwili obecnej i ona mniej bała się nieokrzesanego sługi niż konfrontacji z jego panem.  
  
     Joshua Poldark nie wyrzucił siostrzenicy za drzwi, choć nieco się tego obawiała. Wysłuchał jej gorącej przemowy z dość obojętną miną, po czym udzielił krótkiej, rzeczowej odpowiedzi – odmownej. Verity próbowała dalej, uważnie dobierając argumenty, apelując do miłości ojcowskiej stryja, religii, a nawet wygody – wszak jedzenie w Trenwith z pewnością było smaczniejsze i obfitsze niż tutaj. Przypominała o przyjaźni Rossa z Francisem, trudnych przeżyciach, jakich nie brakowało w życiu jej kuzyna ostatnimi czasy. Stryj Joshua kiwał głową, zupełnie jakby przyznawał jej rację, po czym jednak za każdym razem odpowiadał tak samo – „nie”. W końcu Verity skończyła się cierpliwość, a przede wszystkim skończyły się argumenty. Wściekła na stryja, którym nie mogło kierować nic innego jak ośli upór, pożegnała się krótko i niezbyt miło, po czym zabrała Francisa i, nie zważając na jego protesty, pospieszyła z powrotem w stronę Trenwith. Jakimś cudem udało się jej ukryć przed bratem swoją frustrację, a fakt, że zmitrężyła dość czasu i pani Tabb czekała już na nią z całą listą problemów do rozwiązania, pomógł Verity zapomnieć na jakiś czas o źle skrywanym rozczarowaniu na twarzy Rossa, kiedy na odjezdnym życzyli mu po raz ostatni wesołych świąt. Dopiero późnym wieczorem, gdy nareszcie znalazła się w łóżku, nie zdołała już dłużej powstrzymać cisnących się do oczu łez i pozwoliła w końcu, by płacz ukołysał ją do snu.  
– Płakałaś, moje dziecko – rzuciła ciotka Agatha zamiast przywitania następnego ranka, gdy Verity zeszła na śniadanie.  
Charles i Francis jeszcze się nie zjawili, panie były więc same, jednak dziewczyna nie miała ochoty na nowo roztrząsać wczorajszych wydarzeń.  
– Nie, ciociu. Po prostu jestem nieco zmęczona – odparła spokojnie, odwracając się do okna, by uniknąć wzroku towarzyszki.  
– Bzdury! – prychnęła staruszka i dla potwierdzenia swych słów uderzyła pięścią w stół tak mocno, że aż zadzwoniła zastawa. – Siadaj tu przy mnie i zaraz mów, o co chodzi.  
Verity potrząsnęła głową, szukając wymówek, jednak w końcu nie wytrzymała i pospiesznie opowiedziała ciotce o tym, co ją dręczyło, bacznie przy tym nasłuchując, czy zza drzwi nie dochodzą ciężkie kroki ojca. Nie wspomniała mu o odmowie stryja, lecz była pewna, że sam się jej domyślił.  
– Ach, i o to tyle hałasu? – podsumowała Agatha, wzruszając ramionami. – Charles i Joshua darli koty już zanim zaczęli nosić spodnie. Przejdzie im. Prędzej czy później. A potem zacznie się od nowa.  
– Wiem, cioteczko, ale czy nie mogłoby przejść im akurat teraz? – odparła Verity, ocierając łzy. – Jest Boże Narodzenie. Pierwsze, które sama przygotowałam. Tak bardzo bym chciała, żeby stryj i Ross byli tu z nami. I wiem, ze Ross tez o tym marzy. Kto chciałby spędzać święta w tej okropnej, ponurej Namparze! – pociągnęła nosem, zaraz jednak zerwała się z miejsca, słysząc kroki na schodach. – Błagam, niech ciocia nic nikomu nie mówi – szepnęła i ucałowała pomarszczony policzek staruszki dla poparcia swoich słów, po czym pospiesznie opuściła jadalnię, wiedząc, że w kuchni nawet jeśli pani Tabb lub któraś z jej pomocnic zobaczą jej łzy, nie będą miały odwagi ich skomentować.  
  
     Boże Narodzenie nadeszło bez żadnych nadzwyczajnych zdarzeń i kiedy Poldarkowie oraz ich goście zasiedli do świątecznego obiadu, Verity, mimo całego smutku z powodu nieobecności Rossa i jego ojca, nie była w stanie powstrzymać rozpierającej jej dumy, kiedy przyglądała się temu, czego dokonały wraz z panią Tabb. Stół uginał się od potraw – baranina i kuropatwy w cieście, świąteczny pudding i szarlotka, wino i ale. Wkoło rozlegały się rozmowy i śmiechy, doskonale świadczące o tym, że wszyscy zostali usadzeni tak, by nikt nie mógł narzekać na najbliższe towarzystwo. W końcu uroczysty, radosny nastrój udzielił się także i jej, i kiedy Verity przyłączyła się do zaintonowanej przez kuzyna Williama-Alfreda kolędy, na moment zdołała wyprzeć z umysłu wizję stryja i kuzyna, spożywających w milczeniu skromną wieczerzę w zimnym i ponurym wnętrzu dworu w Namparze (Verity pamiętała, że za życia ciotki Grace dom ten nie był wcale smutniejszy, nawet jeśli mniejszy i biedniej urządzony, od tego w Trenwith, teraz jednak kojarzył jej się głównie z umeblowanym mauzoleum). I wtedy właśnie do jadalni wkroczył Bartle, by zawiadomić zebranych o przybyciu nowych gości. Verity z nadzieją uniosła głowę i rzeczywiście – chwilę później w drzwiach ukazali się Joshua i Ross Poldarkowie.  
– Ach, więc jednak się namyśliłeś, bracie – roześmiał się Charles na ich widok i zaczął podnosić się z krzesła, by przywitać nowo przybyłych.  
Verity ledwo stłumiła ostrzegawcze syknięcie. Stryj także nie wydawał się zachwycony takim postawieniem sprawy. Skrzywił się lekko i otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale jego słowa utonęły w chórze okrzyków powitalnych i życzeń, skierowanych doń przez pozostałych gości.  
– Nie przyjechałem na wasze przyjęcie! – oznajmił dobitnie Joshua, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się dojść do głosu. – I doprawdy nie rozumiem, jak możecie świętować w takich okolicznościach. Istnieje jednak coś takiego jak przyzwoitość, nawet w tym domu. Nie, nic nie mów, bracie – przerwał usiłującemu się wtrącić Charlesowi uniesieniem reki. – Pozwól tylko, że ja i Ross złożymy pożegnalną wizytę drogiej ciotce Agacie, a potem nie będziemy dłużej nadużywać twojej gościnności. Ach, i nie kłopocz się, ktoś ze służby z pewnością wskaże nam drogę, nie musicie przerywać uczty z powodu śmierci starej, bezużytecznej krewnej, prawda?  
– Śmierci? – pisnęła żona wielebnego Arscotta, rozglądając się wkoło. Dopiero wtedy Verity dostrzegła, że przy stole brakuje ciotki Agathy, która jeszcze przed chwilą była tak zajęta swoją porcją pieczonej kaczki, że całkowicie ignorowała wykład teologiczny, jakim usiłował ją uraczyć kuzyn William-Alfred. Coś tu się jednak nie zgadzało...  
– Śmierci? – powtórzył Charles, skonsternowany. – Ależ zapewniam cię, mój drogi, że ciotka Agatha ma się świetnie, zważywszy na jej niedawną chorobę. – Odwrócił się, zauważył puste miejsce i przeniósł pytające spojrzenie na córkę. – Verity, co to ma wszystko oznaczać?  
Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. Skąd ojcu przyszło do głowy, że ona ma wiedzieć więcej niż inni?  
– Verity? – powtórzył stryj Joshua. – Jeśli to miał być podstęp, mający na celu sprowadzenie mnie dzisiaj do Trenwith, to naprawdę posunęłaś się za daleko, dziewczyno! – Verity spłonęła szkarłatnym rumieńcem, zmieszana i zła, że ktoś mógł podejrzewać ją o coś podobnego. Joshua potraktował to najwyraźniej jako przyznanie się do winy. – Doprawdy, myślałem, że choć dzieci masz porządne, Charlesie, ale najwyraźniej już i im udzieliła się twoja głupota! – wykrzyknął z oburzeniem, unosząc ręce do góry.  
Nawet Ross utkwił w Verity pytające spojrzenie i to wątpliwość w jego oczach ostatecznie doprowadziła ją do łez.  
– Przysięgam, nic nie zrobiłam – szepnęła, wpatrując się na zmianę to w ojca, to w stryja. – Nie mam pojęcia, co się tutaj dzieje. Nigdy nie posunęłabym się do czegoś tak podłego!  
– Zaraz tam podłego – rozległ się ochrypły głos z głębi komnaty. – Podstępnego. Sprytnego. Pomysłowego! – Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w tę stronę w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak ciotka Agatha z tryumfalnym uśmiechem wyłania się zza drzwi prowadzących do salonu.  
– Ciociu! – wykrzyknęli chóralnie bracia Poldark z mieszaniną zdumienia i oburzenia, po czym spojrzeli po sobie z konsternacją.  
– No proszę! Dawno nie byliście tacy zgodni – prychnęła staruszka. – Nie gap się tak, Joshua, siadaj lepiej do stołu, zanim wszystko wystygnie. Verity, każ pani Tabb przynieść jeszcze dwa nakrycia. A ty, Charles, zamknij usta, zanim coś ci tam wleci.  
– Nie sądzicie chyba, że... – zaczął młodszy pan Poldark z oburzeniem.  
– Nie sądzimy – zgodziła się Agatha. – A teraz siadaj, chłopcze, zrób tę przyjemność starej ciotce, o którą się tak dziś martwiłeś. Kto wie, może rzeczywiście nie dożyję kolejnych świąt? Nie odmówisz mi chyba zjedzenia tego świątecznego obiadu w twoim towarzystwie jeszcze ten jeden, ostatni raz?  
– Bzdury, ciocia jest zdrowa jak koń – mruknął Joshua, ale gniew zdawał się już go opuszczać.  
– Jeszcze tu jesteś, dziewczyno? – ponaglił Charles córkę, widząc chyba, że brat już uległ.  
Verity posłusznie ruszyła w stronę kuchni, jeszcze ocierając twarz z łez, a zarazem z trudem powstrzymując cisnący się już na usta śmiech. Wychodząc, usłyszała jeszcze, jak pani Arscott chichocze, a mąż upomina ją ostrzegawczym chrząknięciem. W drzwiach minęła się z Rossem, który puścił do niej ukradkiem oczko. Gdy znalazła się na korytarzu, usłyszała jego kroki za swoimi plecami, przystanęła więc i odwróciła się do kuzyna.  
– Ciotka Agatha udała umierającą tylko po to, żeby nas tutaj ściągnąć? – Chłopak zagwizdał z uznaniem, choć dostatecznie cicho, by nie usłyszał go nikt z dorosłych.  
– Na to wygląda. – Verity uśmiechnęła się ciepło, przypominając sobie w duchu, żeby podziękować staruszce, kiedy tylko znajdą się same. – Ale opowiedz mi, skąd dokładnie się tu wzięliście – poprosiła, zaciekawiona.  
– Mały Dickie Tabb przyjechał jakieś dwie godziny temu z wiadomością, że ciotka Agatha jest umierająca i najpewniej nie dożyje rana, i że jej ostatnim życzeniem jest pożegnać się z całą rodziną, nim odejdzie. Ojciec najpierw się wściekł, ale potem kazał siodłać konie. – Ross wzruszył ramionami. – Wiem, że w jej wieku można się spodziewać wszystkiego, ale cieszę się, że jednak nic jej nie jest.  
– Trenwith bez niej nie byłoby takie samo – zgodziła się Verity, przepełniona wdzięcznością wobec ciotki. Nie miała wątpliwości, że podstęp staruszki spowodowany był troską tak o Rossa i Joshuę, jak i o nią samą.  
– Ludzie przychodzą i odchodzą, a ona wydaje się być tu od zawsze – powiedział Ross z zaskakująca jak na swój wiek powagą. – Aż trudno sobie wyobrazić, że nie będzie trwała wiecznie. Ale nic nie trwa, prawda?  
Verity uśmiechnęła się smutno, a następnie, tknięta nagłym impulsem, objęła kuzyna i przytuliła mocno do siebie. Ross, który zwykle opierał się podobnym czułościom znacznie bardziej stanowczo od Francisa, tym razem uległ i po chwili wahania odwzajemnił uścisk. Dziewczyna chciała powiedzieć coś mądrego i pasującego do okazji – może coś o nieprzemijającej miłości i więzach rodzinnych, czy o innych wzniosłych rzeczach, o których tak pięknie mówił wielebny Arscott z ambony – jednak zabrakło jej słów ze wzruszenia.  
– Ciesze się, że przyjechaliście, Ross – szepnęła w końcu i pospiesznie odsunęła się od kuzyna, ukradkiem ocierając łzy, które ponownie wypełniły jej oczy. – Gdzie jest ta pani Tabb? Jeszcze przed chwilą tu była – mruknęła bardziej do siebie niż do towarzysza, rozglądając się wkoło.  
Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Ross krótko, niby mimochodem ścisnął ją za rękę.  
– My też się cieszymy. Obaj. I możecie nam z ciotką wmawiać, co chcecie, ja i tak wiem, że to też i twoja zasługa. – Zanim Verity zdążyła na niego spojrzeć, odwrócił się na pięcie i zawołał do służącego, który właśnie wrócił ze stajni. – Tabb, gdzie się podziewa pańska żona? Potrzebujemy jeszcze dwóch nakryć, ja i ojciec zostajemy na świąteczną kolację.  
Verity nie musiała widzieć twarzy kuzyna, by wiedzieć, z jaką dumą i radością wypowiedział to pozornie zwyczajne polecenie.


End file.
